Naruko-no-Taiso
by TentailedJackalofDoom
Summary: Naruko after using a forbidden jutsu to save her life is transformed into the new clan head of the ancient Tobago clan. How will d the world handle a almost godly Naruko? NarukoxHanaxharem. She's gonna have a custom sword. Tell me who you want in the harem and what summon she gets. will be rewritten


Chapter 1

A blonde haired girl was staring at a scroll, that looked ancient and ragged.

This girl had gorgeous blue eyes that would reflect the radiance of the sky, but it s night time and only the lonely stars could be seen peeking through the skyline of the canopy of tree tops.

Her skin was fair, and was beautiful. On each side of her still baby fat having face sat three identical whisker marks.

This girl was dressed in a horrendous neon orange jacket, that had a blue half on the back. Under this she had on a solid black shirt, that did nothing to hide her lovely frame. She also had on a pair of orange pants, that were rolled up and slightly dirty. On her feet were blue sandals, that looked mighty old.

This girl is 13 year old Uzumaki Naruko, and right now she was searching the forbidden scroll of sealing for another jutsu to learn. So far she had learned, the shadow clone jutsu, the shuriken shadow clone jutsu, the kunai shadow clone jutsu, and the great exploding clone jutsu.

She rolling down the scroll, blinked finding a part that said Forbidden Ritual of the Great Dog Demon clan.

She narrowing her eyes read the description of the jutsu. It read "Centuries have passed since the Great dog demon clan has roamed the world. The last known member of the clan died around the time of the Sage of Six Paths. It is said that this clan was capable of going toe to toe with the Sage, and had a powerful doujutsu called the Jagan. This doujutsu had all of the abilities of the Byakugan, the Sharingan, and the legendary Rinnegan. It was also said to have a life of it s own. Thankfully this jutsu was created by one of the very first members of the dog clan. His name was Inuyasha. Once you do this jutsu, your life will be viewed, and if you are deemed worthy will become a member of the great dog demon clan. If not then you die."

She blinking shook her head and read the handsigns. They were dog, snake, horse, rabbit, ox, monkey, and tiger.

She doing the handsigns slowly, without using any chakra nodded, just as her sensei Iruka burst from the bushes. Iruka spotting her shouted out "NARUKO! What do you think you re doing?"

Naruko turning around smiled at Iruka and said "I guess you found me eh Iruka-sensei. So I show you the jutsu I learned and then I pass the make-up exam right?"

Iruka hearing this quirked and eyebrow and asked "What are you talking about?"

Naruko blinking said "Mizuki-sensei said that if I can steal this scroll and learn a jutsu from it I would pass the make-up genin exam."

(Insert Canon until the part where Mizuki is beaten by the many shadow clones Naruko makes.) Mizuki pulling something out from his vest, put whatever it was in his mouth. Five seconds later all of the Naruko clones went up in smoke, revealing an evilly smirking Mizuki, purple evil chakra swirling around him. He also had glowing slit black eyes. He cracking his knuckles said "Behold the power lord Orochimaru gave me. With this power, I ll kill Iruka, have some fun with you demon, and then kill you."

He then laughed a laugh that sent a chill down Naruko's spine. Naruko somehow knowing that Mizuki could do that with his new power, went through the handsigns she just learned and pushed all of her chakra into it while crying out "Forbidden Ritual of the Great Dog Demon Clan Jutsu!"

Her chakra, then erupted from her body, and took on the form of a dog s head.

It remained this way for a while, until suddenly the chakra seeped back into her body. She was no longer holding the jutsu, instead she could be seen trembling, her hair shadowing her face.

Mizuki was about to laugh, until the village started to shake.

Suddenly an gigantic amount of killing intent flooded the village.

Iruka being the closest to the source of said killing intent felt his eyes widen, when Naruko s body started growing.

The girls clothes ripped apart, revealing that she wasn t wearing a bra,. Her body then started to gain dark black fur, along with muscle. Her boxers ripped as a thick dog tail appeared. Naruko s hands gained thick powerful claws, but started to fold under. Her eyes were no longer blue, but were a deep gold, and slitted. Her whisker marks, turned black, and fused together. Her mouth and teeth started to expand. Pretty soon, where a 13 year old human girl had been standing, a pitch black golden eyed dog could be seen towering over the forest.

The dog was drooling, as it s saliva hit the ground and tree s, melting everything it touched. This revealed her drool to be very toxic, highly acidic miasma. Mizuki who was now trembling like an leaf asked "Dear Kami, the Kyuubi brat just transformed into a giant dog."

Iruka hearing this whispered "Foolish Mizuki, that s not just any dog, that's the famous and powerful transformation of the great dog demon clan."

The dog, setting it's eyes on Mizuki, roared, covering the shocked man with the Miasma. He and the area around him started to melt. Mizuki loosing his power, screamed in pure pain, as he was being burned alive.

The dog watching him melt, started to bark, and howl in victory. Just then the dog was surrounded by Shinobi, the anbu, the shinobi clan heads, the jonin, some chunin and the Kage himself.

Iruka being helped up by said man said loud enough for all to hear "Hokage-sama. Naruko just revived the Inu no Taisho clan. She s that huge dog."

Sarutobi hearing this felt his eyes widen, and he heard many people gasp.

Naruko stopping her howling, felt her nose twitch. Looking down she spotting all of the shinobi, was about to growl, until she spotted Sarutobi.

Her eyes widened remembering who this was. At that very moment, she started to shrink down, until she was the same height as Iruka. Her fur vanished, until she was left with thick, long curly black hair. Her skin was now pale, and on each side of her face were thick black marks. Her eyes were also golden. She was also as naked as a new born baby.

She covering herself with a large blush on her face asked "Can a lady get some clothes?"

Inuzuka Tsume, coming forward, handed Naruko a pair of black pants, and a green jonin vest. She walking behind one of the tree s quickly put everything on.

Coming from behind the tree, she with the scroll in her hands, walked over to Sarutobi and said "Here you are Jiji-sama. A-rank mission complete, though I did have to turn into a Taisho to do so."

Sarutobi pinching the bridge of his nose said "Only you Naruko."

He then accepting the scroll said "Please explain everything to the people gathered."

Naruko nodding then explained everything, and I mean everything to the people gathered.

When she finished, she blushed spotting Tsume and a few others bowing to her.

Sarutobi shaking his head said "Well then Taisho Naruko, you are now the clan head of the Taisho clan, and only member of said clan in the elemental nations. Sadly that means the civilian council once hearing of this will try to force you to become breeding stock."

Naruko scowling said "If those filthy ningen even try I ll rip out their throat, spines and intestines and skip rope with them."

Everyone shivered hearing this. Tsume standing up said "Hokage-sama have you forgotten that Shodai-sama wrote down that if a Taisho is ever found or reborn, then they are to be entered in the CRA, on the male side, even if they are female. As the Taisho clan are blessed by Kami-sama, that they can reproduce either way, as their body adapts and evolves to suit their needs."

Sarutobi blinked hearing this and smiled. He then said "Indeed I had forgotten Inuzuka-san. This is good for you Naruko as this means you can t be forced to marry a male unless you want to marry a male."

Naruko hearing this snorted and said "Fat chance of that happening. I like females, chicks, babes, hotties, girls, women, kunoichi. Plain and simple, I will never marry a male or even be interested in the male race romantically."

Everyone hearing this either giggled or sweat dropped. Sarutobi shaking his head said "Yeah well everyone go home. Naruko you go home as you have team placements in the morning."

Naruko was about to oblige when Tsume said "Hokage-sama, Naruko-sama can stay with the Inuzuka clan ,as the Inuzuka worship the Taisho clan."

Sarutobi shrugging said "That s up to Naruko-chan."

Naruko yawning said "Sure, just stop calling me Naruko-sama it makes me feel old." Everyone did laugh at this.


End file.
